Heating, ventilation, and/or air conditioning (HVAC) systems often include a furnace in many commercial and residential applications for heating and otherwise conditioning interior spaces. Installation of a furnace requires connecting an inducer blower of the furnace to a flue vent to carry and/or vent combusted flue gases from the structure in which the furnace is installed.